1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscaping devices and methods, and more specifically to a paver installation system for easy and accurate installation of paved surfaces in a variety of patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paved surfaces are seen everywhere, whether they be on grass, gravel, soil or hardtop. These surfaces usually include bricks of various materials, cobblestones, concrete slabs in various forms and specialty products made from exotic materials. Moreover, the paved surfaces are arranged in recognizable patterns and/or follow a defined path. In all respects, these provide the individual and general public with an aesthetically appealing and functional surface where the populace may walk, ride or drive in relative comfort.
While the end product or pavement may be functional and appealing, the process of installing pavers (as used herein, the term “paver” refers to elements used to make the surface, e.g. bricks, cobblestones, gravel, etc.) is a time-consuming and inefficient task. For example, a typical paver installation requires excavation to a desired depth, removal of the excavated material, hauling and placement of aggregate material, compaction of the aggregate, and screeding to level the aggregate. A round bar or pipe is usually used as the edge to screed over. Unfortunately, when the pipe is removed, the pipe leaves a depression in the screed layer that requires filling in.
Another example is the inefficient process for laying the pavers. After the base ground layer has been prepared with an aggregate layer, the paver is laid atop the aggregate in a desired pattern, e.g., herringbone, basket weave, etc. In most instances, the pattern is usually constructed without physical guides, i.e., there is no template or guide to follow except for the skill and eye of the installer. This process takes longer to produce the desired patterned pavement. One solution to the above involves a mat having integral raised guide rails thereon. An installer must use proprietary pavers or bricks with matching grooves to lay down a set pattern. While this solution substantially reduces the time required to lay down a pattern, the user or installer is limited in pattern choice, as well as in the specific paver material.
A further example involves the finished paved surface. Paver installations often have individual or multiple pavers settling because of failure of the base material. This results in uneven and unsightly paved surfaces that can be potentially dangerous to the unwary. In these situations, the pavers must be removed, the base material leveled and the pavers reinstalled, which is duplicative and an inefficient use of time and work.
Besides the above, some areas require paved surfaces to be able to disperse water back to the ground. This is a concern because the drainage systems in some areas are overstressed, especially in rainy weather, which can lead to flooding of community drainage and sewage systems. Many pavements exist that do not have such a standing water dispersion system in place, and over time, this can lead to environmental concerns. In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the landscaping art to provide a paving system for easy and efficient installation of pavers with environmentally friendly features.
Thus, a paver installation system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.